Visite médicale ou psychologique ?
by Le-fantome-du-lampadaire
Summary: Une visite médicale au Q.G... Il n'y a pas que leurs santés qu'il faudrait contrôler.


**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi, toujours à la petite vache (sauf les magazines, peut-être)

_Italique, _ce que pense les personnages

Je rappelle que, par intérêt pour l'autatrice, Alphonse sera admit au Q.G et aura retrouvé son corps. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Bref, bonne lecture.

Encore une journée gâchée à remplir des paperasses donner par Hawkeye, plutôt qu'à laver ses carreaux et à nourrir une énième fois le chien

En parlant d'Hawkeye, elle vient d'entrer dans la pièce, suivit d'un blond avec une certaine mine boudeuse. Mustang leva le nez de son cendrier (Havoc was here), sur lequel il s'était endormit et fixa la blonde, qui portait Black-hayate au creux de ses bras.

-Colonel, dit-elle

- Né ? répondit simplement Mustang

-C'est la visite médicale, aujourd'hui.

Ah oui, ça. _C'est pas vrai, _pensa Mustang, _si je suis malade, je vais chez un VRAI médecin… si c'est le docteur Marcoh, c'est décidé, je me saigne avec un seringue _

-Mmmh ? Et… ? Je suis avec qui ?

-Hé bien, Fuery est avec Falman, Breda avec Havoc et je…

-Et **JE **vais avec Alphonse !

Riza sortit son 9mm et le pointa vers Edward, tout en gardant la tête tournée vers Mustang.

-Donc, je disais que j'allai avec Alphonse

Mustang n'entendit pas. Tellement il se redormit vite. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué d'être réveillé à cette heure.

Riza partit s'en y faire attention. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Alors elle laissa Edward seul avec Mustang, qui commençait à ronfler. Très fort. Il semblait même qu'il ait dis « Non merci, j'ai plus faim », dans son sommeil.

Mais passons.

Edward était assit sur le canapé du bureau, en train de lire la pile de magazines qu'il avait trouvé dissimulée sous les coussins du canapé. Le colonel pouvait dormir 15h d'affilées, ce qui, au final, arrangeait plutôt Edward. Non seulement il n'avait pas à supporter les sarcasmes du colonel, du genre « Oh, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais cacher derrière mon taille-crayon ? » ou « Va te suicider en sautant d'un trottoir. » Et, jackpot, c'est le même colonel qui va tout se prendre dans la gueule par Hawkeye, pendant que, lui, siroterai son thé avec son frère. Super, tout est bien qui fini bien, jusqu'à-ce que…

-Baba au rhum !

Se fit entendra

-Baba au rhum, recommença Mustang, le docteur et un baba au rhum !

Sur le coup, Edward ne comprit pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le colonel venait juste de se réveiller. Ce qui était assez effrayant.

-La visite médicale ! On est en retard depuis combien de temps ?

-Une vingtaine de minutes, soupira Edward, qui reposa son magazine

-Je vais me faire arracher les yeux pas le lieutenant ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

Mustang se releva aussi tôt, attrapant Edward par la tresse, et l'emmena de force à la pièce médicale.

Arrivés devant la salle, Edward posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Mustang posa la sienne sur l'épaule du blond.

-Edward…

-Quoi, encore ?

-Je… j'ai peur des médecins…

-Ah non, alors, là, vous m'énervez ! Déjà que je dois supporter votre morve toute la journée, vous allez pas me faire part de vos phobies plus que pitoyables ! Alors je vais tourne cette putain de poignée et vous allez voir votre pire cauchemar dans les yeux !

-Oui, oui, d'accord…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, le médecin ne le regarda pas, et leur dit de se déshabiller. Edward retira son T-shirt, puis son éternel pantalon en cuir. Il se retourna et vu le colonel ricaner dans son coin.

-…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? questionna Edward

-Rien…, répondit Mustang

Il éclata de rire pour une raison obscure que même Edward ne voulait pas savoir.

Après s'être chacun déshabillés, le médecin montra la toise du doigt et dit :

-Le p'tit, là, à la toise, vite

Mustang eu un petit rire. Edward fit tout son possible pour ne pas exploser, comme une bombe à retardement

-Dé… désolé, je… je peux pas…, bégaya-t-il

-Bon, écoutez, vous vous pointez vingt minutes en retard, alors faites pas chier, hein !

Edward sursauta, et ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Il se plaça dos contre la toise.

-Te mets pas sur la pointe des pieds, dit le médecin

Saletés de réflexes… Maintenant, Mustang était vraiment écroulé par terre.

Après avoir fini le bilan d'Edward, il appela le colonel.

-Colonel… Colonel Roy Mustang… mais il dort c't'abruti !

-Ah, oui, ça lui prend souvent. Versez-lui une bouteille de vodka dans l'oreille, ça a marché, la dernière fois.

Après avoir secoué le colonel pendant cinq minutes (le médecin ne voulait pas lui verser de la vodka dans l'oreille, par peur d'avoir des problèmes avec la justice.), il se réveilla enfin.

-Bon, c'est pas trop tôt, reprit le docteur, montez sur la balance.

-Balance ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas peser un homme tel que moi.

Le médecin le sermonna de la même façon qu'Edward. Il monta sur la balance, avec la bouille d'un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise

Dix minutes plus tard, Alphonse et Riza arrivèrent à leurs tours.

-Désolé, c'est pas une animalerie, ici. Laissez votre chien dehors.

-Il est venu passez un examen, lui aussi.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Y a pas marqué « vétérinaire » sur mon front. Déjà que j'ai dû réveiller l'autre crétin et supporter les sautes d'humeur de l'autre nabot, alors, maintenant, ça va.

-Vous ne devriez pas la contrarier, docteur.

Et oui, Alphonse était peut-être niais et totalement stupide, il pouvait, parfois (même si c'est très rare) avoir une étincelle d'intelligence dans ses énormes yeux gris. Ou dorés.


End file.
